


Тень

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol



Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини R—NC [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, M/M, Mini, Romance, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: AU, в котором семья Донкихот благополучно осела в северных морях. Вынужденный OOC, автор думает о цикле фиков в этой AU.Вычитка error425
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини R—NC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Тень

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctis_Karell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/gifts).



> AU, в котором семья Донкихот благополучно осела в северных морях. Вынужденный OOC, автор думает о цикле фиков в этой AU.  
> Вычитка error425

Доффи отпилил кусочек мяса и, положив его в рот, начал старательно жевать. В голове повис вакуум, и стук сердца тонул в нём, как и любые мысли. Что он вообще ел? Утку, морскую корову или недавно привезённого в их края белого кита? Повару надо будет сделать выговор. Будь это раб на Мариджоа, разговор был бы коротким, но такую роскошь Доффи уже давно не мог себе позволить. Он с трудом проглотил ком досады и уставился на кляксу соуса на тарелке. Затем украдкой скосил взгляд: Роси как раз вновь обмакнул ложку в соусницу. Сволочь. Свинья маленькая. Ну что ты делаешь? И где? Совсем мозгов нет? Вилка царапнула по тарелке с противным звуком, и Доффи сжал зубы, снова исподлобья глянул на брата. Еда не лезла в горло, пока этот ублюдок, ухмыляюсь, старательно вылизывал ложку мягким розовым языком: от поблескивающей выемки лопасти до узкого черенка — а с воображением у Доффи всё было отлично. Вот он, стервец, обхватил узкую серебристую полоску металла губами, ласкающе и влажно подобрал ими потёки соуса, тут же бросая напряженный взгляд в сторону увлеченных беседой родителей, а затем на Доффи — пристальный, тёмный, пронизывающий от горла до поясницы раскаленной иглой. И нарочито медленно облизал ложку с другой стороны, пошло надавливая ею на кончик языка. Электрические мурашки и слабость гуляли по затылку, запястьям, коленям, пальцы немели, но всё равно он внимательно следил, запоминая, ощущая кожей, всем собой и упругое давление, и нежное касание. Сгорал — от гнева, от желания и жгучего, пьянящего чувства в груди, — и тоже не мог перестать. 

Ещё медленнее Доффи опустил взгляд в тарелку и облизал пересохшие губы. Горели уже не только уши, но и щёки, и шея, а в паху предательски отяжелело и ныло. Он поерзал на стуле, подцепил вилкой ненавистную брокколи и не удержался, поднял голову — тут же вздрогнув от окрика:

— Роси!

Капуста сорвалась и шлёпнулась на бриджи. Доффи мрачно смотрел на расплывающееся пятно и слушал, как отец выговаривает за кривляния. Как мама озабоченно заглядывает в лицо Роси, перекошенное в страдальчески капризной гримасе: кажется, от испуга он ткнул ложкой себе в нос, или прокусил щеку, или выбил зуб, или все вместе — с этого недоумка станется.

Смесь досады и облегчения охватили его: не поймали, и пытка закончилась, и Роси получил… Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Доффи потянулся через стол, подобрал оброненную ложку и, зачерпнув — нет, только сделав вид — соус, быстро стряхнул капли в тарелку. А следом воровато сунул злополучную ложку в рот. Густой пряно-соленый вкус, ещё немного тепловатый от губ брата металл оглушили – и тут же он предельно аккуратно положил ложку на скатерть. Сердце заходилось в груди, и пальцы легонько подрагивали. Роси таращился на него рыбкой-гуппи. Встрепанный и с ярким румянцем, но больше никто его проказы не заметил. Доффи улыбнулся и снисходительно произнес:

— Он когда-нибудь повзрослеет, даром что выше вас, маман, на две головы. Вы же знаете, на ложке самое вкусное... для детей — в особенности. Помнишь, отец, ты сам говорил, когда мы то варенье из орехов ели, что нам приносил пастырь.

Отец рассеянно кивнул и улыбнулся.

— В узком семейном кругу многое допустимо, Доффи, но это может войти в дурную привычку, и на людях уследить за собой будет сложно. Да и вы уже не дети. Роси, сын мой, веди себя прилично.

— Да, Роси, не позорь своего брата, — чопорно поддержал Доффи, глядя в злющие глаза напротив. Румянец пятнами растекался по коже Роси, аж под вырез рубашки, и это было некрасиво. Очень-очень некрасиво. Доффи раздраженно скинул со штанины огрызок. Обычно вокруг места Роси пол был покрыт объедками: то оброненные кости, то куски картошки. С координацией у него всегда было плохо, а еще у братишки гнулись суставы так, что вечно подворачивались ноги, на фортепиано он и вовсе не мог играть. Но многие вокруг считали, что Роси просто неуклюжий и придурок.

Он и был придурок. Из-за него придется переодеваться. И как бы подтолкнуть эту чертову капусту под стул Роси?

— …следи, пожалуйста, за братом, когда вы на людях. Да и просто, по возможности, одергивай его и поправляй, — спокойно и мягко, но неизменно строго, попросила мама, и Роси тут же вскинулся, недовольный. — Или вам обоим стоит вновь нанять учителя этикета?

— А мне зачем?

— Чтобы Роси не было скучно и обидно, — рассмеялся отец, и Доффи хмуро на него зыркнул, но тут же откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди, растянув губы в улыбке.

— Так я сам могу поучить его манерам. Ты мне за это заплатишь, папа?

Родители рассмеялись даже как-то одобрительно – конечно, ведь у Доффи проклюнулась жилка дельца, и уж он-то в мире людей не пропадет, как опасались отец и мать. Доффи не отрывал взгляда от надувшегося Роси, который не понимал, что это всё для них обоих – под этим предлогом можно же… многое.

Коротко, быстро глянув на него – едва заметное движение глаз, – Роси вновь уныло ковырнул в тарелке обед, но на губах у него, Доффи мог поклясться любимыми очками, мелькнула хулиганская улыбка.

Когда он вставал из-за стола, всё ещё казалось, что во рту пощипывает, хотя на ложке, которую он стащил, ничего не было, кроме соуса.

Вечером пришлось лечь пораньше: надвигался шторм, и темнело рано, а свет стоило беречь. Доффи все эти ухищрения бесили до сих пор, на Мариджоа ни на чем не экономили и не испытывали бытовых трудностей. На Мариджоа жили зажравшиеся уроды, Доффи их ненавидел и, иногда, завидовал. С каждым годом он все яснее видел и понимал, насколько ограничены были в своей жизни тенрюбито. Ограничены, в первую очередь, в своих головах, повязаны статусом и своей безграничной властью. Доффи находил этот парадокс даже забавным. Разбирать историю с отцом и пастырем, а потом и самому, в итоге оказалось интересно. Он читал о разном, но везде маячило между строк это настойчивое табу на причинение вреда Мировой Знати, на знание из Охары, на инцест и много чего еще. В последние месяцы тема инцеста занимала его особенно: что в нём такого? Как с этим у тенрюбито? Что реально страшного произойдет от того, что он любит родного брата сильнее, чем прочих? Чем принято у обычных людишек. 

Он стиснул зубы, давя недовольный вздох, перевернулся под одеялом и лежал так с минуту, слушая свое дыхание в тишине. За окном завывал ветер — и всё. И тогда он закрыл глаза, сунул руку под резинку штанов и медленно погладил себя, неторопливо воскрешая в памяти: Роси сидит на перилах балкона, болтает босыми сбитыми ногами и уплетает малину — редкость в их краях. На колене — порез, Доффи мог бы его зализать, и он представляет, как трогает языком горячую шершавую коленку в такт движения кулака на члене, а во рту сворачивается вкус крови, сукровицы, пота; Роси над ним шипит от боли, а затем смеётся. Ветер треплет светлые волосы, Роси щурится, пытается убрать чёлку со лба, неловко размазывая по щеке ягоду. И роняет тарелку. Рот и щеки, и твёрдый, в невесомом пушку, подбородок, и сухопарая ладонь с ожогом у мизинца, и даже кончик носа у него в липких пятнах, а он угрюмо смотрит вниз на рассыпанный по траве полдник, обсасывая пальцы рассеянным бездумным движением, ничего нарочитого, ничего пристойного. А следом Роси вскидывает голову — гибкая золотистая шея с тонкой и гордой лепкой, — широко распахивает глаза — и все звуки вокруг глохнут, а солнце на мгновение подсвечивает радужку, она ярко-оранжевая, как сердоликовые камни в колье матери. Это захватывает его, кружит голову — Доффи не может ни вдохнуть, ни кончить, так сильно и ярко его восхищение, его вожделение. Юный бог, еще не осознающий ни своей красоты, ни силы — но за ним уже тянулись, его искали взглядом, Доффи даже ревновал: моё сокровище, только моё! Поэтому брат склоняет голову, пряча глаза за челкой, сок от ягод нарисовал на лице гротескную кривую улыбку. Доффи сжимает пальцы под сочащейся, ноющей от возбуждения головкой члена так же плотно, как сжаты губы брата, мысленно целует их, долго и влажно, и в этой странной тишине, охваченной жарким ветром и запахом малины, узкие губы выразительно шевелятся, растягивая буквы:

— До-о-оффи.

От звука своего имени он едва не стукнулся головой о спинку кровати, тыльную сторону ладони обожгло грубо проехавшейся по ней резинкой, когда он отдергивал руку. Сердце заколотилось в горле тяжело и нервно, а лицо залил удушающий злой жар.

— Твою мать, Роси, — он швырнул подушкой в брата, замершего в двери. Светлый силуэт маячил на фоне плотных сумерек, похожий на тень, призрака. Такое удовольствие испортил, чудовище!

— Ну и словечки, — хихикнул Роси. — Дрочил, что ли? — спросил весело, прикрывая дверь.

— Почему ты не спишь? — проигнорировал подначку Доффи и зашипел, когда Роси плюхнулся рядом и заехал локтем в грудину, пытаясь поднырнуть под одеяло. — С ума сошел? — но руки сами притянули брата к себе. Он был холодный, жёсткий и стучал зубами. — Что?

Роси обвил его вьюнком, и Доффи подтянул одеяло выше.

— Я сломал отопление в комнате, — через целую вечность признался Роси шепотом. Доффи почти задремал, плюнув на идею додрочить. Он со вздохом потрепал в ответ по спутанным волосам, вслепую провёл по лицу брата пальцами: зрение — ненадежный орган.

— Я специально. 

Во все ещё ломающемся голосе слышалась улыбка, и Доффи с силой сжал нос брата. Тот ойкнул, замотал головой, пихаясь, ну точно наглое маленькое чудовище.

— Зато я могу переночевать у тебя, — гнусаво выдал он, отбив ему все ребра, и Доффи разжал пальцы. То ли расхохотаться, то ли отодрать за уши. Доффи хмыкнул, а следом и вовсе вздохнул, проводя ладонью по длинной, податливо гнущейся спине Роси. Не такой уж тот и мелкий, хотя Доффи вытянулся уже выше двух метров, а в Роси пока метр девяносто три. Он скрупулёзно измерял рост каждый день. Окружающая среда или гены, всё вместе или что-то иное, отец точнее сказать не мог, а Доффи считал, что это знак: они выше людей и в прямом, и в переносном смысле, но вслух старался этого не говорить. Пока. Толку никакого, кроме нотаций и занудных лекций.

Дофламинго прижался губами ко лбу Роси, и тот замолк. А то бубнил про трубы и вентиль, и как день потратил, разбираясь в системе отопления. Росинант над его идеей смеялся, говорил, что ему просто хочется быть особенным. Дурак.

— Не мешай мне спать, — строго сказал он, и Роси фыркнул.

— Серьезно? Не будь занудой. Можем сыграть в карты на желание, или я могу почитать тебе приключения Роджера, есть же свечи...

— Только пожара нам не хватало.

— Да ладно, как в прошлый раз поссышь на ммм…

Зажав рот, несущий вздор, Доффи тут же отдернул ладонь. Прохладный мокрый язык скользнул по ней, и внутренности как кипятком обожгло.

— Роси, ты приперся сюда в карты играть? — раздраженно спросил он, отпихивая брата от себя. Они уже давно не спали в одной кровати, и Доффи был не уверен, что не начнет распускать руки… что выдержит, если руки начнет распускать Роси. А тот начнет, судя по представлению за столом. У брата всё чаще отказывали тормоза, а может, нравилось ходить по лезвию — Доффи знал, что чувство страха и азарта всё делало острее, разбавляло скуку их захолустья. Иногда даже брали сомнения: может, Роси просто скучно, он привязан к нему, но не испытывает такой жажды близости, сводящей с ума, не вмещающейся под ребра. Дурачится и страдает фигней, но всё это — просто пощекотать нервы, доказать что-то себе, ему, миру. Он не понимает… Доффи нахмурился и охнул — Роси вновь заехал ему в бок и, процедив: «Опять ты не о том думаешь», треснулся уже носом в зубы, неуклюжий идио… 

Рот у Роси был мягкий, горчил втихую выкуренной сигаретой, и Доффи, зарываясь пальцами в вихры на тёплом затылке, жадно толкался языком, прихватывал губами, дурея от близости, от тяжести угловатого тела в руках, от протяжных, бесстыдных звуков, которые он глотал вместо воздуха. От того, что вкус Роси за столом ему всё же не померещился. С трудом оторвавшись, он исцеловал лицо брата: скулы, вздорный подбородок, щеки, еще немного по-детски округлые. Тонкие дрожащие веки, висок с налипшей прядкой, холодное торчащее ухо — и странная сумасшедшая нежность затопила его солёной тревожной волной.

Прижав его голову к себе, Доффи заговорил, вслушиваясь в тяжелое дыхание:

— Когда тебе исполнилось полгода, мама впервые дала мне подержать тебя на руках. Ты был совсем крохотный и очень тихий, почти не плакал — потом, видимо, навёрстывал, — ухмыльнулся Доффи в макушку — Роси тяжело и шумно сопел ему в плечо, — длино поглаживая по худому плечу, по рукам, по закинутой на него ноге, веселясь с протестующих тычков. Слова выпархивали из горла сами, словно в груди им было тесно. Тесно было не только в груди, поэтому звук голоса еще и отвлекал.

— Она сказала, чтобы я держал тебя крепко, не отпускал. Что мы с тобой — часть одного целого, и я должен заботиться о тебе, а ты обо мне. Я тогда не понимал, как обо мне может заботиться этот тёплый тяжёлый кулёк, и ужасно боялся его уронить. Мама говорит, я не выпускал тебя из рук весь день. Всё хотел услышать твой голос, почему-то это было важно, что ты настоящий, не игрушечный. Это я помню очень хорошо, хотя до трёх лет почти ничего более, — он шептал и коротко касался Роси губами. Брат, кажется, был единственным, кого он хотел трогать, и трогал с удовольствием.

Он мог бы взять Роси силой. Или приказать ему отдаться. Может, тот не стал бы даже возражать — точно не стал бы, Роси его тень, его правая рука, его сокровище. Но все это не интересовало Доффи. Те, кто его боялись и подчинялись ему, те, кто слепо обожал и преданно лизал ему руки, уважал и видел его величие: Доффи был сильным, обаятельным, умным — их будущим королем, все они не были равными ему и ценными более, чем ценны деньги и оружие, верные слова и точные знания. А они, братья Донкихот, — одной крови и плоти, бывшие небесные драконы, перед которыми склонится мир, однажды — обязательно. И Доффи не нужен был раб или слуга. 

Ему нужен был брат. Вторая половина, с которой он сможет разделить все: вкус вина и вкус победы, добытые сокровища и свое ложе, боль и радость, мысли и душу, весь свой путь от конца до начала. Обычно для этого женились, но зачем ему какая-то девка, если есть Роси?  
А свою тень, свою кровь нельзя принудить.

К рассвету он проснулся от того, что озябли ноги — Роси стянул с них одеяло, но и сам в него не закутался: жался к боку, обхватив его поперёк груди иссечённой мелкими шрамами рукой, слегка придавив коленом член Доффи. Губы сами растянулись в улыбку. Он погладил мягкую тёплую кожу на боку под мятой рубашкой, пересчитал пальцами позвонки. Предутренняя мгла отступала, давая зыбкие очертания и краски миру. Во сне Роси хмурился, линия губ болезненно кривилась, он казался старше и ранимее. Им обоим иногда снились кошмары — в их уходе со Святой земли не всё было гладко, иногда сознание царапала мысль, что бы их ждало, не встреться им пастырь Кума, но Доффи старался не оглядываться, а смотреть в будущее. Сейчас Роси цеплялся за него и дёргался, как маленький, словно Доффи мог куда-то деться. Словно узнал, что тот собирался сплавать с сопливым Треболом и напыщенным Диаманте в Черную Бухту за редкими специями и фруктами. Без него. Ещё бы, если там опасно, а он не уследит за братом… или кто-то положит на него глаз. Или Роси сбежит… Нет, не сбежит. Но нужно же ему к кому-то возвращаться! А выручку он собирался откладывать на их общий корабль — книги и разговоры не сделают их опытнее и свободнее. И ещё он купит кровать. Мягкую, широкую, с атласным бельём и множеством подушек — тоже общую.

— Нет, Доффи… Нет!

— Роси! — он встряхнул брата пару раз за плечо. — Кого я там убиваю? Твою любимую белку, собаку?

Распахнув глаза, Роси таращился на него бессмысленным страшным взглядом. Через секунду он стал осмысленным — и ещё более жутким, а затем схлопнулся, как крышка сундука упала. В такие мгновения Дофламинго хотелось просунуть ладонь, поймать это ускользающее, непонятное, ценное, разобрать на волокна то, что увидел.

Тень отражения, своего отражения — понимал он каждый такой раз. Но так ли это было? Доффи обхватил голову Роси, притянул к себе, заглядывая в обычные сейчас, карие глаза, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, выдыхая в рот — бледный шрам на лице, ему бы пошла краска: сок, кровь, помада… Роси как-то накрасился на спор. Сердце стучало часто и быстро, оба сердца; он ощутил движение губ, и только после услышал:

— У тебя всё-таки стоит на меня, Доффи. 

Вот гадёныш.

— И? — не стал он отпираться. Спросил спокойно и насмешливо, чтобы остудить мальчишеский пыл. Роси отодвинулся, серьёзный и лохматый на фоне желтеющего окна.

— А я у молочницы учился минету, — очень ровно и волнующе низким голосом ответил он, а сам краснел, как накануне, горячими пятнами, до самой груди. Сжал губы — дьявол, это же теперь одна сплошная мука и стояк! — и очень неторопливо, словно боялся спугнуть дворовую собаку, которых он иногда подкармливал, спустил ладони по спине Доффи к бёдрам, ощутимо вжимая их. — А ты со мной как… с девчонкой! Которым до свадьбы ни-ни! И обязательно на большой кровати с лепестками роз. Ну?

— С розами неудобно, — машинально ляпнул Доффи. Он проверял. Забиваются в разные места, да и вообще… мех или перья лучше. Лицо у Роси перекосило, и он начал щекотать Доффи.

… Доффи ненавидел щекотку.

А ещё он ненавидел, когда его обманывали — или что-то от него скрывали.  
Например, походы к молочнице за грязными уроками.  
Или что Росинант давно договорился с Треболом, что его возьмут в плавание к Чёрной Бухте.  
Или что Кума завербовал его брата в революционную армию.  
Он ещё не скоро поймёт, что Роси, его тень, его отражение, его любимый брат — всегда был сундуком с захлопнутой крышкой, обманчиво простым и понятным с виду, но манящим загадкой. Сокровищем, что в нём хранится. Настоящим сокровищем, куда там ван пису.

Ну а пока он был наглым засранцем, неплохо умеющим добиваться своего. Чёрт с ним, с кроватью. Показывай, чему там тебя научили, Роси.


End file.
